


Little Tiger

by StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Tigerboy, Tigerboy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135





	Little Tiger

Dean was scared. No. Correction. He was terrified. He was in a...a _cage_. He hated feeling like an animal. So what if he had the tail and ears of a tiger? So what? He wasn't hurting anyone or anything! He was minding his own business. Apparently some scientists wanted to "observe" him. Screw that. Dean growled darkly whenever someone came near, the Tigerboy hiding in the back of his cage with his tail twitching. God, this was so humiliating. The only person who Dean trusted was the male who always came in to clean up the lab. At least Dean knew the guy wouldn't hurt him. Another thing Dean knew about himself. As half tiger/half human, Dean already knew that he'd always want to be in control and dominant over anything at all. Whenever Sam came by after the other people left. Dean always was excited to see the gentle and kind human. The scientists rarely fed Dean. When they do, though, it's always something that Dean hated. Sam brought the good stuff, though. Also, Dean was not fluent with human speak. He could say some words, but not many phrases. He could say his own name and Sam's name perfectly, though. Sam usually spent some time helping him talk, too. He was slowly getting better. The scientists had injected something into him earlier that day and that entire day he felt sick and kept throwing up. It was so bad that the outline of his ribs could actually be seen Sent from my iPhone

Sam knew that Dean was supposed to be an experiment. Sam thought it was ridiculous, how these idiot people could kidnap someone and run endless tests on them. Sam usually took care of Dean when the scientist wouldn't, give him food and clean him. The tiger-human hybrid was now testing a 'new drug,' making the poor boy vomit everywhere. Sam knew he wasn't supposed to do this, but he took Dean from the cage and moved him to the shower chamber and cleaned out his cage. Sam let Dean enjoy the warm water, quickly drying him off when the shower was over. "Feeling a little better?"

Dean tried to swallow down the urge to throw up again. He didn't trust himself to open up his own mouth, scared that if he did he might throw up. He didn't want to do that, especially after Sam had just cleaned his cage. So, Dean just shook his head. He was far from being any better. At least his stomach settled for the time being now that he didn't smell like vomit not did his cage. The boy just wanted to get out of this place. Sam was a good guy. Maybe he could live with Sam.

Sam held Dean close, rubbing Dean's back. "I asked the scientists if I could take you home. I don't know if I can, but... I hope I can." Sam answered, holding Dean close, trying to comfort him. Dean had to go through so much, he at least deserved a good home.

Dean slowly nodded, his eyes feeling heavy with exhaustion. He knew that the scientists wouldn't let Sam take him home because there are probably no more than a few Tigerboys left in the world.

Sam held Dean close, gently petting his hair, rocking the Tigerboy gently. "You're okay..."

Soon enough, Dean fell asleep in Sam's arms, comfortable and actually felt like he didn't need to throw up every minute.

Sam cuddled with Dean, hoping to get confirmation to take Dean home.

By the next morning, Dean whimpered quietly again when he was alone in the cage again. He was right. The scientists wouldn't let Sam take Dean home. Dean was still feeling to sick to fight against the men today. They just saw him as an item. Not a living, breathing thing.

Sam still came back, taking care of Dean, holding him and petting him.

It was different today because when Sam came to take care of him, the scientists didn't leave. He overheard them saying that they needed to run more tests. He didn't have the strength to have any more tests done. He just needed something in his stomach and sleep, but the scientists wouldn't be having any of that. They didn't care what Dean wanted. Dean whimpered quietly when Sam was forced out of the cage.

"You're gonna kill him if you keep treating him like this!" Sam yelled as he was pulled from the room. "He's human, too! He needs food and sleep!"

"Sam..." Dean whined, struggling to sit up but whimpered quietly when he collapsed to the floor. He was starving and dehydrated and easy to thin to have anything else done to him.

Sam tried to get to Dean, the doctors pulling him away. "Let me see him!"

Dean whimpered quietly when he blearily watched Sam get shoved out and the door getting locked, the boy drawing his ears back against his head. Dean's mouth started to water when he saw steak, lowly whining when the scientists injected something into the meat.

Sam banged on the door, trying to get in. Why do they torture Dean like that?!

Dean made a noise that was evident that he was hungry. This was the only thing that they gave him that he actually wanted to eat. Dean didn't know what they put in the food and he really didn't care. Well. He cared, just not at the moment. He dove into the steak like a starving animal, tearing into the juicy meat.

Sam sat in the hall, hoping that they would let him back in soon.

Dean had finished the meat straight down to the bone, feeling full and satisfied. When Sam was let back in, it wasn't until a while later just so that the scientists could see what the effect that the drug had on Dean was.

Sam walked into the room, looking at Dean, fearing what the drug had done to his tiger.

Dean stiffened when he scented Sam's presence in the room and Dean opened his eyes, which were now gold and possessive. The outline of his ribs weren't visible anymore but he was still too thin. Dean snarled threateningly at the scientists, warning them to get away from Sam, his tail lashing aggressively.

Sam watched in a combination of awe and horror, not knowing what else to do. They'd given Dean something to be dominant and possessive, yet there seemed to be something else.

Dean's chest heaved, the boy practically dragging his claws against the bedding in his cage, his gold eyes flicking from each scientist until his eyes landed on Sam, possessiveness evident in his gaze.

Sam didn't know how to react, not sure what Dean would do with him.

Dean's fur bristled, watching one of the scientists write on a clipboard. He heard one of them say that they were done for the night, which meant that Sam was able to stay and go about his cleaning.

Sam reached out and gently pet Dean, hoping to calm him. "Hey, you're okay... You're fine..."

Dean's eyes snapped up to look into Sam's hazel eyes. He kept looking at the large door, expecting those men to come back in with something else. With all these drugs he's being given, he might actually go insane one day and he was only fifteen. He was just a kid.

Sam shushed Dean, petting him, knowing that it helps when Dean was having really bad days. He was just a big cat, after all.

Dean panted quality, slowly calming down and pressed himself to the floor so that he could let Sam clean up around him and the room.

Sam cleaned the room, then let Dean lay in his lap.

Dean had his tail wrapped possessively around Sam's leg, not wanting him to leave when he needed to, the boy pushing his face into Sam's stomach.

Sam hugged Dean close, rubbing his back. "You're okay..." he mumbled, scratching behind his ears.

Dean didn't even purr, he just stayed like he was, protecting Sam.

Sam stayed close, not wanting to leave.

When it came to Sam needing to leave, Dean clung to Sam, not wanting him to go. Dean suddenly snarled when the large door opened and saw the scientists, growling loudly when he saw a chain and a metal collar in one of their hands.

Sam tried to stay, but had to leave. He hoped that Dean would calm down, that the drugs would wear off.

Dean snarled at the men, lashing out when the collar was latched around his neck and the chain clipped to the collar and to the cage.

Sam swallowed thickly, hearing the growls and snarls coming from the room.

Dean yelped when he pulled a little bit too far and almost choked himself.

Sam hurried back the next day, petting Dean close.

Dean was still attached to the collar, the scientists having the key. Sam had come in early the next morning, earlier than the scientists. The drugs had left his system and when he opened his eyes, his eyes were green again, but dull and tired.

Sam was relieved, unlocking the cage and pulling Dean into his lap, petting him. "You're okay..."


End file.
